


Just an Idea

by korynn



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is just an AI, just another piece of equipment.</p><p>MI6 has other ways, other ideas to keep Bond around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravekit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravekit/gifts).



Running a hand over the panel, he hears the click as Q turns on, as everything powers up with a low hum. "Evening, Bond."

"'lo, Q. Could you leave the lights low for me tonight, I think I forgot myself with the drinks..." Stumbling a little as he peels off layers, James makes his way to his bathroom with a few thunks and other noises, a trail of clothes behind him.

"Of course, sir." His AI helps along the best Q can, lights and water all automatic, voice enabled.

After a few moments, steam finally clinging to the glass, Bond hears light foot steps, doesn't bother to open his eyes. Seems Q has gone mobile tonight, and as usual, has no regard for privacy or personal space.

"Did you grab something to eat, or should I prepare something for you, sir?" Q's voice coming from a direction other than the ceiling still startles him at times, but after months of a humanoid version of his favorite MI6 idea (he doesn't dare call Q an invention) living in his home, he's starting to get used to it. A little. He tries.

"I'm alright, I think just bed for me, thanks." Stepping out and giving the android a quick glance, taking in disheveled layers that look quite like his own clothes, James dries off without shame, knowing Q's seen it all and doesn't have the capability to be embarrassed.

Q moves up into his space, pausing as if thinking, and James stares at those bright, almost unnatural eyes while Q's hands rake through his hair. "Q, what are you doing?"

"Uploaded some new programs, commands, for me today, while you were out. Touch was one of them." Short answers, as usual, and Bond's starting to worry that someone out there in MI6 is fucking with him, knowing his weaknesses and exploiting them like some sort of perverse test.

While stuck in his own thoughts, Q continues to touch; hands, surprisingly warm, moving down to shoulders, following water as it drips down him. Pausing to push at scars, he can tell Q can take in textures because the android seems distracted by his chest hair. He finally pulls away, steps back from his AI's touch and runs a hand over his face. "Okay, sleep. Pretty sure I'm delirious now."

And of course Q follows, rolling into his bed like they often share it, making curious, surprised noises at each sensation. "Why'd they upgrade, Q?"

The android blinks at him for a few moments, tousled hair and rumpled clothes tugging at Bond's strings in the worst ways. "Oh, my best assumption is that they figured if I could do what others could, you'd take advantage and wouldn't waste so much mission time."

"What else did they upgrade you with." He tries to make it a question, but all he can imagine is those pale, long-fingered hands on him, that big mouth put to uses that aren't exactly AI protocol.

"The capability to feel, obviously. Along with some education on pleasuring. It's still being uploaded and installed, but you can try whatever it is, I'm sure I can learn and add to my memory." Q's pulling off a button up that, yes, is very much Bond's now that he sees it on the floor and not falling off the shoulders of his bloody robot.

"They made you into a glorified sex toy, oh kill me." Whispering that as he crawls over to help Q with the clasps of the borrowed pants, James knows he's losing his mind, is most likely already tucked in bed by a robot that isn't offering to have sex with him, and completely asleep, but he'll indulge, especially if it's nothing more than a dream.

Either way, Q's making noises he hasn't heard in years in a pitch that low, and his skin feels just as human as anyone else's. James might've had ideas of bending this mouthy AI over as soon as he was installed into his home, but actually acting on it is a completely different level of kink.

Who's going to judge, his _boss_? The one who thought this all up in the first place, knowing her?

Getting Q naked seemed easier than he thought, and those hands are tugging at him now, so it seems more and more actions are being installed because they're kissing, and he's shocked at how close to realism they made his computer on legs.

Legs that are doing a spectacular job of wrapping around his waist and dragging him in, asking for more. He isn't going to stop now, so Q needn't worry. Rolling onto his back, moving the lightweight bot onto his lap, James runs hands up and down thighs, widens knees as they continue to kiss, letting fingers rub and push. God, every noise Q makes is going straight to his cock, which Q is already making attempts to grab at and make all this over way too soon.

"Bond, sir, please."

"Please what, love?"

"Fuck me."

" _Gladly_."


End file.
